


Catatan

by revabhipraya



Series: Kuartet Receh [10]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Studying
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Antara mengantuk dan tidak mau fokus, Meiko mengobrak-abrik catatan kuliahnya.





	Catatan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU, bahasa dialog tidak baku.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku, Miku, dan Meiko menghadiri kelas Analisis Data Multivariat bersama. Seperti biasa, kami duduk bersebelahan. Kali ini aku duduk di tengah, lalu Miku dan Meiko berturut-turut di samping kanan dan kiriku. Kami semua mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat. Pengecualian bagiku yang menggunakan buku tulis dan Meiko yang menggunakan pensil. Kelas dimulai dan aku berusaha fokus mendengarkan penjelasan dosen sekaligus menuliskan ucapan-ucapan pentingnya.

Sepanjang kelas, sirkulasi informasinya begini: dosen menjelaskan konsep materi secara detail―kebetulan materi hari ini adalah Analisis Komponen Utama dan konsepnya agak berat―lalu aku menyimak, meringkas, dan menulis informasi yang kuterima. Tulisanku di buku akan langsung disalin oleh Miku yang tampaknya gagal meringkas kalimat sang dosen dalam otaknya. Sementara Meiko ... ah, dia hanya mencatat beberapa kata penting dalam penjelasan sang dosen dengan tulisan ceker ayam alias super berantakan.

"Mei." Aku menyikut pelan lengan Meiko. "Nulis apa kamu?"

"Ngantuk," jawab Meiko tidak nyambung. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan mata setengah tertutup. Oke, rupanya dia memang benar-benar mengantuk.

"Semangat, ah," bisikku sambil kembali fokus mendengarkan penjelasan sang dosen. Kali ini beliau sedang menjelaskan bahwa konsep komponen utama merupakan sumbu x dan y yang berpindah titik pusat dari (0,0) menjadi pusat data lalu dirotasi. Bagian ini agak sulit diingat, jadi harus kucatat dengan gambar supaya paham.

"Luk, Luk." Miku memanggil sambil mencolek lenganku. "Jadi ini titik pusatnya dipindahin terus dirotasi, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Hu-um."

"Ini kan kebetulan bentuk datanya miring ke bawah, jadi dirotasi," ujar Miku. "Kalo misalnya variansnya lurus ke samping, berarti nggak perlu rotasi, ya?"

"Ng ... iya kayaknya," jawabku ragu. "Cuma pindah titik pusat doang, soalnya _coverage_ variansnya udah cenderung besar tanpa rotasi, ya ...."

Selesai dengan konsep, sang dosen membahas contoh soal sekaligus cara pengerjaan analisis ini. Diberikannya data dengan tiga variabel yang masing-masing memiliki empat data. Data yang beliau berikan hanya sedikit, karena itulah beliau menegaskan bahwa data yang ditunjukkan hanya semata-mata untuk contoh soal. Beliau yakin banyak asumsi yang tidak dipenuhi oleh data tersebut. Kami mengangguk tanda paham―atau hanya aku?

Sambil mendengarkan penjelasan sang dosen, aku mencatat prosedur pengerjaan secara singkat. Tentunya aku lebih banyak berusaha memahami ketimbang mencatat. Prosedur pengerjaan analisis ini agak sulit dipahami kalau hanya membaca buku, masalahnya.

Aku menangkap gerakan Meiko di sampingku. Dia tampaknya tengah mengganti halaman catatannya. Ia mengambil catatan minggu lalu. Untuk apa?

Meiko mengeluarkan penghapus lalu mulai menghapus sedikit demi sedikit catatan minggu lalunya. Kaget, aku buru-buru menyela, "Ngapain?"

"Hm? Ngapus." Meiko menjawab sambil terus menghapus catatan minggu lalunya. Matanya tertutup setengah.

"... buat apa?"

Meiko terus menghapus catatannya. "Biar gak gabut."

Aku mengerjap. "Kita lagi kelas, loh."

Meiko tidak menjawab. Ia terus menghapus catatannya.

"Kenapa nggak nyatet aja?"

"Ngantuk," jawabnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitas menghapus catatan itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk abai sejenak. Kembali kuperhatikan penjelasan sang dosen yang sempat tidak kusimak karena terlalu sibuk menegur Meiko. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa bertanya pada Miku soal penjelasan sebelumnya.

Lagi, aku melirik Meiko. Dia hadapannya ada catatan hari ini yang hanya ia tulis sedikit. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi fokusku. Di baliknya, ada kertas catatan minggu lalu yang tadi ia hapus.

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku merebut kertas catatan Meiko. Kutemukan kertas catatannya minggu lalu kini telah kosong melompong.

Kosong.

Melompong.

...

"Udah nggak gabut lagi," ujar Meiko tiba-tiba sambil memejamkan matanya beberapa kali tanda mengantuk.

"... kamu dateng ke kampus buat apa, sih."

Keesokan harinya, Meiko bolos kelas pagi.

.

.

.

**FIN?**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini _based on true story_ , loh. /heh
> 
> Lama tidak menulis fanfiksi, aku jadi rindu :")) ternyata rindu itu memang berat, gaes, tapi lebih berat rindu nulis daripada rindu orang. /udah
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya (dan maaf _come back_ dengan cerita receh begini)! XD


End file.
